The present Invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Double Impatiens plant, botanically known as Impatiens walleriana, and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name Cameo Pink.
The new Impatiens is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Cartago, Costa Rica. The objective of the breeding program was to develop new compact Double Impatiens cultivars with large fully double flowers, excellent branching, and interesting flower and foliage colors.
The new Impatiens originated from a cross made by the Inventor of the Impatiens walleriana cultivar Confection Orange, not patented, as the male, or pollen parent, with the Impatiens walleriana cultivar Roch Coral, not patented, as the female, or seed parent. The cultivar Cameo Pink was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a flowering plant within the progeny of the stated cross in a controlled environment in Cartago, Costa Rica.
Plants of the new Impatiens differ from plants of the male parent, the cultivar Confection Orange, in the following characteristics:
1. Plants of the new Impatiens have fully double pink flowers whereas plants of the cultivar Confection Orange have semi-double orange flowers. PA1 2. Flowers of plants of the new Impatiens are sterile whereas flowers of plants of the cultivar Confection Orange are fertile. PA1 3. Plants of the new Impatiens are shorter than plants of the cultivar Confection Orange. PA1 1. Plants of the new Impatiens have fully double rose pink flowers whereas plants of the cultivar Roch Coral have single coral pink flowers. PA1 2. Flowers of plants of the new Impatiens are sterile whereas flowers of plants of the cultivar Roch Coral are fertile. PA1 3. Plants of the new Impatiens are shorter than plants of the cultivar Roch Coral. PA1 1. Extremely large rose pink-colored flowers; freely flowering. PA1 2. Fully double flower form. PA1 3. Freely flowering habit. PA1 4. Flowers positioned above the foliage. PA1 5. Compact, mounded and spreading plant habit. PA1 6. Freely branching habit. PA1 7. Large rounded dark green leaves; densely foliated. PA1 1. Plants of the new Impatiens and plants of the cultivar Fiesta Salmon Sunrise differ in flower color, 58C and 44D, respectively. PA1 2. Flowers of plants of the new Impatiens are larger and have more petals than flowers of plants of the cultivar Fiesta Salmon Sunrise. PA1 3. Leaves of plants of the new Impatiens are more rounded and darker green than leaves of plants of the cultivar Fiesta Salmon Sunrise. PA1 4. Stems of plants of the new Impatiens have more anthocyanin coloration than stems of plants of the cultivar Fiesta Salmon Sunrise. PA1 5. Plants of the new Impatiens are more compact, mounded and spreading than plants of the cultivar Fiesta Salmon Sunrise which tend to be taller, open and more upright in plant habit.
Plants of the female parent, Roch Coral, and plants of the new Impatiens differ in the following characteristics:
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar by terminal cuttings taken at Cartago, Costa Rica, has shown that the unique features of this new Impatiens are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations of asexual reproduction.